The End of a 500 year Long Search
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story of a female vampire who's 500 year search ends in Mystic Falls in 2013. Ever since she was turned into a vampire in 1510 she has walked the Earth in search of the one thing she had wanted all her life - a mother. It takes place after the season 4 finale but before the start of season 5.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of a 500 year Long Search**

This is the story of a female vampire who's 500 year search ends in Mystic Falls in 2013. Ever since she was turned into a vampire in 1510 she has walked the Earth in search of the one thing she had wanted all her life - a mother. It takes place after the season 4 finale but before the start of season 5.

**Chapter 1**

A pair of icy pale skin is seen picking up a piece of paper from a printer - it's a picture of Elena.

"So this is what she looks like!" said a female voice.

Another woman who is in her forties with a nametag that reads Julia, Librarian comes up to the mystery woman and says "Hello there miss, can I help you?"

"Yes you can, do you know this girl?"

"Why of course, that's Elena Gilbert, tragic story, her parents died a few years ago in a car accident leaving her and her brother Jeremy, I think he was called, it was all over the news"

"Do you know where they live?"

"Mystic Falls, it's not far from here, beautiful little town"

"Thank you ... Julia, now, forget you ever saw me"

"I'll forget I saw you"

Seconds later Julia shakes her head, looks at the mystery woman and asks "Oh sorry miss, I must've dozed off, how silly of me, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I'm all good"

"Okay, well I'll be over there at the desk if there is anything you need"

"Thank you"

Julia then walks away, the mystery woman looks down at the photo in her hands and says "To Mystic Falls".

Then the back of the woman can be seen with her long brown hair trailing down her back as she runs out of the library at vampire-like speed.

A few days later Caroline was walking past the Grill on her way home when she almost walks into Matt as he is clearing away some plates from an outside table.

"Yo Care, you might wanna watch where you're going"

"Sorry Matt, just a little preoccupied"

"I guessed, what's up?"

"Klaus, he's moved down to New Orleans for a while and I'm not completely sure but I think he wants to join him, even though he gave Tyler permission to return to town, I just don't know what to do. I mean I love Tyler, I do but I have always wanted to get out of this town"

"I don't know, maybe you should ..."

Matt stops talking when he notices a superfast Red Convertible racing into town where it parks across the square from the bar. The ex couple then see a mysterious brunette woman get out of the car and take in her surroundings, the mysterious woman then notices Matt and Caroline staring at her so she smiles and winks at them before walking over to them.

"I noticed you two were staring at me" said the voice of the mysterious woman from the library.

"I was staring at your car, sweet ride" replies Matt.

"You're new in town aren't you?"

"Is it that noticeable".

"Well a town this size, you know everyone. So what are you here for, a vacation perhaps, I can recommend some great local attractions"

"No, actually I'm here to find someone"

"Who, if it's ok for me to ask?"

"It's fine, I'm actually looking for my someone"

"What's her name, maybe I can point you in the right direction"

"Katerina, her name is Katerina Petrova"

Matt and Caroline's backs then stiffen and they stare at the woman, not knowing what to say.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know Katherine!" quavered Caroline.

"Yes, I am, I take it you know her"

"I take it you're a v-a-m-p-i-r-e"

"You too"

"Yep, Matt here is human though, and off limits, as are all the others humans in town"

"Relax Blondie, I'm only here to find Katherine, all I want is to see her, I've been searching for a very long time, so do you know where she is?"

"Well you see, Katherine doesn't actually live here " informs Matt.

"What!"

"Hey, he said she doesn't live here, doesn't mean to say that she isn't"

"So where can I find her?"

"At the Salvatore place"

"Did you say Salvatore?"

"You know them!"

"I knew a Stefan Salvatore, a long time ago and I had the displeasure of meeting his brother Damon a few times"

"That's them"

"Where do they live?"

"Come on, I'll show you" offers Caroline.

"Thank you"

"I'm, Caroline, by the way, what's your name?"

"Sofia"

When they arrive at the house Caroline knocks on the front door, then turns to Sofia and asks "So how well did you know Stefan?"

"Well enough"

Seconds later Stefan answers the door "Hey Caroline what ... Sofia!"

"Hey stranger"

Sofia and Stefan then hug with the both of them smiling widely.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not looking for you, if that's what you're wondering"

"Yeah, Stefan, you might wanna step aside, she's got someone to see and something to say"

Stefan then leads Sofia and Caroline into the front room, "Hey Damon, Lexi, look who I found"

"Oh great, look who it is" jeered Damon.

"Ignore him, it's good to see you Sof"

"You too Lex, though I gotta say I didn't expect to see you here"

"Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to know too"

"I'm in town looking for someone"

"Who?"

"Katerina Petrova, or as you know her Katherine Pierce"

"And what can I do for you"

Turning around they all see that Katherine has entered the room, Sofia just stares at her, not saying a word.

"Stop looking at me like that, who are you and why do you want to see me?"

"I have been looking for you for over 500 years"

"Why?"

"I have been practising this speech for a very, very long time, scrapping it every time, for it was never good enough. All this time that I have been looking for you, I never actually knew what you looked like until the other day when I downloaded a picture of someone named Elena Gilbert, I already knew that she was your doppelganger you see"

"Just hold on, tell me, who exactly are you?"

"Аз съм твоя дъщеря"

Katherine's eyes bulged and she stumbled backwards a few paces, just staring at Sofia, completely dumbfounded by what she had said in Bulgarian - her native language.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Но ... няма да може да бъде неин" said Katherine.

"Но аз съм"

"Как ти е името?"

"София Danielov"

"Can one of you please speak English?" asks Caroline.

"Yeah, what she said, what exactly is going on here?"

"History, that's what's going on Damon, history which I thought to be long since dead"

"Sofia, what did you tell Katherine that's made her act this way?"

"Can I tell them?" inquires Sofia

"No, I will. Sofia here is my daughter"

"Your daughter!"

"That's right Stefan. I had her when I was 17"

"And you've been looking for her all this time?"

"That's right, I found out she was my mom when I was 18, after I'd already had a child of my own, a boy named Stojan, he was a beautiful baby, gorgeous blue eyes and when I got turned at 20, I made sure I was not found but I stayed in Bulgaria for a little while watching over him and my daughter Rosica and then I started my search and I've been chasing Katherine here over the globe ever since"

"I can't handle this"

Katherine then takes off and runs out of the house while Sofia just watches on and screams "Noooooo!"

"Oh Sofia, come here, come to Lexi"

Lexi then hugs her friend who is crying profusely and babbling nonsense, about how could she just run off and how she had so many questions.

"I'm sorry, but that's Katherine Pierce for you" says Damon

"Damon!" scolds Caroline "Hey Sofia, listen, Katherine turned me, so in a way we are related, how about I take you out to calm you down, Lexi and Elena can come too, if you'd like?"

"Okay"

"Come on, let's go for a walk"

The four girls then leave the house leaving Damon and Stefan nonplussed, then Jeremy and Alaric walk in "Hey, what happened, what'd we miss?"

"A whole lot, little Gilbert"

In the forest behind the Salvatore house Katherine just suddenly stops running in the middle of a clearing and breaks down crying tears of joy and confusion. She was happy in the fact that her daughter was alive (in a way) and had found her but confused as to what she wanted out of her.

Meanwhile a little ways away, in Mystic Square Caroline, Lexi and Elena have succeeded in calming Sofia down.

"You may not want to hear this but Katherine Pierce is not the most maternal of people, she may have been once, but not anymore"

"Yeah, she can be an evil, conniving bitch at times"

"All I want out of her is a simple 5 minute conversation, just the two of us"

"I think I can handle that" says Katherine, who has just suddenly appeared next to them.

"What are you doing here, people might see the two of us together and wonder what the hell is going on?"

"Oh relax Elena, I just want to talk to my daughter, if that is ok?"

"Sure"

"Sofia, we'll just be in the Grill, over there if you need us, ok" says Lexi.

"Yeah"

Caroline, Lexi and Elena then walk away and Katherine and Sofia sit down together on a bench.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sofia and Katherine are sat together on a bench, across the square from the Mystic Grill.

"I don't know where to begin" says Sofia.

"Neither do I"

"I suppose we could start with Hi and how are you?"

Katherine lets out a little chuckle and replies with "Hi Sofia, I'm ok. what about you?"

"Hi Katherine, by the way, do you prefer Katherine or Katerina?"

"Katherine, only Klaus calls me Katerina these days"

"Klaus is still about!"

"I didn't know this until recently, but when they were human, they lived around here, why have you met him?"

"A couple of times, it was his brother, Elijah that turned me"

"Elijah turned you!"

"Yes, why do you know him also?"

"I do, when I went to England, they were two of the most high ranking noblemen of the time, in fact, now, I'm actually in a relationship with him"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"If you don't mind, I should like to meet him again, he helped me a lot in my first few years"

"Of course not, remind me, what were your children called?"

"Stojan and Rosica, they were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen, both had the most amazing blue eyes, Stojan had his father, Danail's dark blonde hair and Rosica had our brown hair, she was only 1 year old when I got turned and Stojan was 3"

"That's why you stayed in Bulgaria for a while"

"Uh-huh, I stayed there until they died, Stojan got married and had 2 sons and a daughter and Rosica had 3 girls by her first husband and when he died she got remarried and had a son, I forget what they're called though"

"I am so weirded out" exclaims Katherine

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I just found out that my daughter, who I never got to hold, not even once is alive when I thought she had been dead for 500 years"

"You never got to hold me!"

"No, I had you when I was 17, I wasn't married and for the whole of my pregnancy, I was kept inside the house, It was a huge stigma to be pregnant out of wedlock and when I had you, I saw you for the briefest of moments, I begged and begged my father, your grandfather, Deyan Petrova to let me hold you just one time, but he took you away and I never saw you again, until today of course"

"That's actually sad, I'm sorry, maybe we can get to know each other now"

"That sounds like a plan"

**End of Story**


End file.
